My Girlfriend Who Lives in Canada
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: "Gue punya pacar kok! Cewek, orang Kanada, rambutnya pirang dan matanya violet." Yah, setidaknya itu lah yang tadi Alfred katakan. Salah satu penyebab kenapa Matthew sekarang mengenakan gaun, make-up, dan wig. This won't end well...


WARNING: OOC!America dan Canada! Also, this fic contains Americest. You've been warned, dear~ ;))

Happy reading~

xXx

Malam ini bisa dibilang malam yang damai buat Matthew. Ya, sangat damai. Duduk di sofa empuk sambil mengelus bulu Kumajirou, anak beruang miliknya, dan menonton pertandingan team hockey kegemarannya ditemani dengan secangkir teh, pancake, dan maple syrup dan tentunya yang paling utama, Alfred sedang pergi berkencan dengan pacarnya. Memang sungguh malam yang damai.

"Kau mau pancake lagi, Kumajirou?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengelus bulu lembut milik beruang putih itu.

Beruang itu hanya memandangnya dengan bingung, seakan mengisyaratkan ia bertanya, "Elo siapa sih?"

"Matthew... Matthew Williams. Majikanmu." dasar hewan bego, tambah Matthew dalam hatinya.

Pemuda pirang itupun memotong kecil pancake-nya dengan sebuah garpu dan menyodorkannya kepada hewan peliharaannya tersebut. Kumajirou langsung saja melahap pancake tersebut.

"Malam yang tenang ya, Kuma-"

Belum selesai Matthew menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sesosok makhluk langsung mendobrak pintu masuk rumah miliknya. Ralat, bukan makhluk. Yang barusan mendobrak itu justru saudara kembarnya sendiri, Alfred.

"Matthew! Matt kau dimana, Matt? MAAAATTTT..."

"Pergi masuk ke kandangmu, Kumajirou." bisiknya pada beruang putih itu. Kumajirou langsung saja melompat turun dari pangkuan majikannya.

Hancur sudah malam damai nan perfect yang Matthew idam-idamkan.

"Ada apa lagi, Alfred?" tanyanya.

"Gue benci cewek itu!" sungut saudaranya sambil menggigit sepotong sapu tangan putih. "Dia bilang burger, video game, dan heroic things itu kekanak-kanakan, Matt! Gue benciiii!"

'Sejak kapan saudara kembarnya jadi kayak cewek galau gini?' pikir Matt.

"Jadi...kencannya nggak sukses ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jelas aja!" teriak Alfred. Matanya sedikit berlinang air mata begitu pula dengan sapu tangan putih yang tadi digigitnya, sudah berlinangan ludahnya maksudnya.

"Langsung aja gue putusin. Gue gak butuh cewek yang gak bisa menghargai apa yang gue suka, Matt." sambung Alfred yang sekarang sudah duduk tepat di samping saudaranya itu. "Sialan, padahal dia yang nembak gue."

Matthew geleng-geleng kepala, "Sudahlah, Al. Mungkin... dia bukan jodohmu." oke, terdengar klise memang. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa Matthew katakan sekarang? Dia belum pernah sekalipun punya pacar. Ditembak seorang cewek pun belum pernah. Ia juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang berharga buat hal-hal seperti menyatakan perasaan ke cewek, pergi berkencan, atau hal yang sejenisnya. Oke, ralat. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang berharga, tetapi justru karena ia tidak punya waktu-waktu tersebut.

Ia seorang pelajar dari kelas IPA yang selalu berhasil meraih peringkat 5 besar di kelasnya. Waktunya tersita untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Oh, dan juga mengajari saudara kembarnya ini. Alfred mungkin anak kelas IPA, tapi iabisa dibilang sebenarnya ogah-ogahan jadi siswa kelas IPA. Matthew pernah bertanya kepada saudaranya kenapa ia memutuskan untuk masuk kelas IPA yang notabene kelas dimana siswa-siswanya dituntut untuk rajin belajar, sibuk dengan pelajaran, dan hal lainnya yang juga masih berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Jawaban Alfred hanya satu, jawaban yang bahkan mampu membuat orang serius seperti Ludwig ataupun Vash tertawa mendengarnya...

"Kelas IPA itu, kesannya, kayak Blok Barat pas zaman Cold War. Amerika kan pemimpinnya Blok Barat, jadi gue wajib masuk IPA! Nggak, gue wajib jadi pemimpin kelas IPA!"

Kembali ke realita. Sekarang Alfred bahkan sudah terisak sambil memeluk adiknya itu. Ya, adiknya. Walaupun berbeda hanya 3 menit tapi tetap saja ia yang dilahirkan duluan.

Melihat saudara kembarnya yang biasanya justru terlihat kuat tiba-tiba down begini, Matthew jadi merasa tidak enak juga. Ia elus dengan lembut punggung saudaranya yang masih terisak itu.

"Sudah...sudah... lupakan saja dia ya. Banyak kok cewek yang mau denganmu." ucap Matthew yang berusaha menghibur saudaranya itu.

Alfred pun pelan-pelan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau ini...tidak pintar menghibur ya, Matt?" bisiknya.

"Maaf deh, social skill gue rendah." balasnya. Alfred langsung saja tertawa mendengar alasan saudaranya tersebut. Matthew hanya tersenyum.

Ada sedikit kesunyian diantara mereka sampai tiba-tiba Alfred membuka mulutnya, "Boleh peluk, Matt?"

"Silahkan." jawabnya. Mereka biasa berpelukan, tentu saja berpelukan sebagai sesama saudara. Terkadang Matthew yang mengadu kepada Alfred ketika dirinya di-bully oleh senior-senior dulu, terkadang juga Alfred. Contohnya seperti saat ini. Terkesan seperti anak perempuan memang tapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya. Lagipula, sudah sejak kecil mereka berpelukan seperti ini. Saling meng-comfort satu sama lain, selayaknya seorang saudara.

Alfred pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya sembari menaruh kepalanya di bahu saudaranya itu. Kesunyian kembali menyertai mereka untuk beberapa waktu. Alfred benci 'awkward moment' seperti ini dan ia tahu saudaranya bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengajak bicara duluan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka lagi.

"...mungkin gue gak bakal pacaran dulu untuk beberapa waktu ini."

Matthew terhenyak mendengar pernyataan saudaranya barusan, "Kau yakin, Al?" tanyanya. Saudaranya hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau kau memutuskan demikian, ya sudahlah." respon Matthew. "Kau mau nonton? Sebenarnya tadi ada pertandingan Hockey sih. Bagaimana kalau kita nonton bersama?"

Alfred tersenyum, "Boleh saja. Btw, gue mau pancake-nya juga dong."

"Tentu saja, Al." dan kedua saudara itu pun terlarut dalam pertandingan Hockey tersebut.

xXx

Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui ini, Alfred tanpa seorang pacar itu bisa dibilang sedikit mengganggu Matthew.

Pertama, sepanjang hari Alfred hanya akan menempel dengan dirinya. Bahkan saat istirahat, satu-satunya waktu dimana Matthew bisa sedikit menyendiri dan relaks dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang melelahkan. Biasanya, ia akan duduk sendirian di sebuah meja kantin sambil menyeruput teh sambil membaca novel ataupun membrowsing internet. Tapi tidak sekarang, Alfred terus saja menempel dengan dirinya. Keberadaan Alfred yang cukup menarik perhatian jelas menghancurkan rencana Matthew untuk menyendiri sambil istirahat di kantin sekolah, seperti tadi...

"Hey, Al!" sapa Yekaterina sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hey juga." balas Alfred. "Yekaterina cantik yah? Terus liat deh, dadanya, mantep!" bisiknya. Matthew hanya mengangguk pelan saja, tetap fokus dengan monitor laptopnya.

"Kemarin kau bilang seleramu yang seperti dia ya? Berarti kau suka cewek berdada besar dong, Matt?" bisik Alfred sambil menyikut lengan saudaranya itu.

"Yang gue liat bukan dadanya, Al. Yekaterina itu anaknya baik dan sopan, gue sukanya perempuan yang seperti itu." jawab Matthew santai, tetap fokus dengan monitor laptopnya. Sekali-kali jari-jarinya mengetik keyboard dengan santai.

Alfred langsung memanyunkan bibirnya, saudaranya memang orang yang agak susah diajak bercanda.

"Eh, eh, kau lagi bikin apa, Matt?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ringkasan Biologi. Minggu depan ada ulangan harian jadi sekedar buat belajar aja gitu." jawabnya.

"...Nerd." bisik Alfred. "Ulangannya kan minggu depan, masih lama kali. Lebih baik kau memikirkan pensi besok. Nggak ngajak cewek?" Matthew tidak merespon dan terus menatap monitor laptopnya.

"Senior Alfred, boleh gabung nggak?" seseorang kembali menyapa Alfred. Kali ini Laura dan temannya, Natalia, yang juga merupakan adiknya Yekaterina.

"Boleh aja kok!" Jawab Alfred dengan riang.

"Vee~, kita juga dong, Senior Alfred!" kali ini suara milik si bocah Italia, Feliciano.

"Boleh, boleh. Lebih ramai lebih seru kok, iya kan Matt?" tanya Alfred dengan girang sambil menyikut lengan saudaranya lagi. Matthew hanya bisa mengangguk pelan walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak menyetujuinya.

Kedua, ketika berada di kelas. Alfred yang biasanya duduk jauh dengan dirinya sekarang justru malah berpindah tempat duduk tepat di samping dirinya. Matthew mengakui hal ini sedikit mengganggu karena saudaranya yang tipe orang yang jarang memperhatikan gurunya itu selalu saja mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol sehingga ia tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Ketiga, keberadaan Alfred yang selalu menempel dengan dirinya sedikit membuat Matthew agak...risih. Yah, begitulah. Terkadang ia menatap tatapan sinis dari beberapa anak-anak perempuan ketika melihatnya berjalan berdua dengan saudaranya itu. Terkadang Matthew juga merasa ada yang berbisik-bisik setiap ia berjalan dengan Alfred dilanjuti dengan memandang dirinya dengan jijik seolah-olah berkata, "Siapa sih tuh anak? Kok deket-deket dengan Alfred."

Biasanya ketiga hal tersebutlah yang sering terjadi, tapi berhubung saat ini Alfred sedang single maka semakin banyaklah cewek-cewek centil dengan dandanan berlebihan dan parfum yang wanginya kelewat menusuk hidung berseliweran di depannya.

Belum lagi, saudaranya itu tipe orang yang tidak mau kalau orang-orang tahu kalau statusnya saat ini sedang jomblo. Justru hal ini yang sedikit membuat Matthew merasa...nggak enak.

"Alfieeee~ Denger-denger katanya kamu single lagi yah?" sekelompok cewek ber-lip gloss pink dan parfum yang menusuk hidung menghampiri Alfred (dan Matthew, tentu saja).

"H-hah? Gue single? Siapa bilaaaanggg?" sergah Alfred sambil menyikut lengan saudaranya. "Iya kan, bro?"

Matthew hanya mengangguk pelan. Cewek itu melirik sebentar ke arahnya dengan tatapan sinis sebelum ia kembali melihat ke arah Alfred.

"Yaaaahhh... terus cewek lo siapa?" tanya cewek yang lain.

Matthew bisa melihat Alfred menelan ludah, saudaranya pasti sedang mencari-cari alasan apa saja untuk segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini dan kabur dari mereka.

"...D-dia... W-well, dia..." keringat mulai menetes di wajahnya. Ia mencoba melihat sekeliling sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju kepada saudaranya sendiri. Matthew langsung memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Gue punya cewek. Dia dari Kanada.* Cantik dan rambutnya p-pirang..." jelasnya masih menatap ke arah saudaranya sendiri. "M-matanya violet, ramping... Oh! Dia juga pakai kacamata kayak gue. Benar-benar mempesona!"

Sekelompok cewek-cewek itu langsung memasang tampang bingung, begitu pula dengan Matthew sendiri. "...yang kau deskripsikan tadi cewekmu, atau dia?" tanya salah seorang cewek sambil menunjuk Matthew.

Matthew merasa ingin menghilang saja sekarang. Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa cloak of invisibility-nya justru tidak berfungsi di saat ia sedang membutuhkan?

"Bukanlah, cewek gue dong!" bantah Alfred. "K-kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh kok ketemu dia besok malam pas pensi."

Cewek itu hanya menyeringai, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Gue penasaran juga sih." ujarnya. "Sampai jumpa besok malam kalau begitu." mereka pun meninggalkan Alfred dan Matthew.

xXx

"Gue udah duga yang elo bilang tadi dengan mereka itu memang gue."

Matthew menatap sinis ke arah saudaranya yang sibuk bersujud di depannya. "Please, Matt. Sekali ini ajaaaa..." mohonnya. "Pura-pura jadi cewek gue buat besok aja deh. Setelah itu nggak usah lagi."

"Gue nggak mau!" tolak Matthew.

"Ayolah, Matt... G-gue udah terlanjur ngomong..."

"Salahmu sendiri!"

"Please, Matt. Cuma elo harapan gue. Yayayaya?" mohon Alfred sambil memasang tampang yang menurutnya bahkan orang seperti Ludwig luluh hatinya. Matthew menghela napas, ia tergolong orang yang tidak kuat dengan tatapan sejenis ini.

"Gimana caranya juga, Al?" tanyanya.

"Kau bisa pake gaun punya ibu! Masih gue simpan kok!"

"Gaunnya kecil, Al. Terserah kau mau bilang gue ini banci, feminim, atau apapun tapi secara biologis gue ini lelaki. Mana muat!"

"Pake korset?"

"...Nggak mau."

"Ayolah, sakitnya pake korset kan cuma sebentar." mohon Alfred.

"Memang kau sudah pernah pakai korset?"

"Belum sih."

"Tuh kan, terus rambutnya? Mau pakein gue wig gitu?"

"Gue punya wig cewek!" seru Alfred. "Dulu pas MOS kita kan disuruh pake begituan."

"Sepatunya?"

"Masalah gampang itu. Gue aja yang handle."

Matthew terdiam, "Masih ada yang janggal sebenarnya..."

"Apa?"

"...make-up. Perlu kan?"

"Gue yang dandanin!"

"NGGAK MAU!" teriak Matthew.

"Becanda kok, Matt." seru Alfred sambil tertawa. "Ntar suruh Francis aja. Doi pasti mau. Oke, kalau begitu semuanya sudah siap kan?"

Matthew diam, masih memasang tampang cemberut, "...gue tetep gak mau pake korset."

xXx

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat sampai akhirnya tibalah saat itu. Matthew, sedang duduk di depan sebuah cermin mengenakan sebuah korset yang sudah Francis pakaikan paksa ke dirinya, wajah yang sudah dipoles dengan blush on, lipstick, dan sedikit eye shadow, juga wig pirang panjang. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Matthew tidak mengerti kenapa wanita justru ingin meresikokan dirinya sendiri dengan menggunakan hal semacam ini hanya untuk kecantikan. Mereka bisa saja pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen atau malah tewas. Alat-alat kosmetik ini juga dipenuhi dengan bahan-bahan kimia yang bisa saja membahayakan diri mereka sendiri.

Lagipula, kecantikan fisik bukanlah hal utama yang harus ada pada wanita. Inner beauty-lah yang justru mencerminkan kecantikan wanita tersebut, menurut dirinya. Walaupun ini pernyataan yang cukup kuno, tapi Matthew mempercayainya. Hampir semua mantan-mantan Alfred yang ia temui adalah tipe-tipe wanita dengan kecantikan fisik yang di atas rata-rata. Tapi tidak dengan inner beauty mereka...

"...sesak." bisiknya sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah diratakan dengan 'paksa'. Yeah, katakan terima kasih ke korset ini, pikir Matt.

"Tahan yah, mon ami." ujar Francis. "Sini aku bantu pakaikan gaunnya."

Dengan malas Matthew berdiri dan mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun milik almarhumah ibunya dan Alfred. Ya, mereka berdua sebenarnya yatim piatu. Kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal dunia. Namun dengan kepintaran Matthew dan daya tarik Alfred, mereka berhasil bertahan melawan susahnya arus kehidupan. Keduanya sama-sama kerja sambilan, walaupun Matthew bisa dibilang sangat sibuk.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Francis tercengang, "C-C'est magnifique! You're so beautiful, Matt!" ujarnya.

"Itu tidak menghiburku sama sekali." sungutnya. "Aku ini lelaki."

"Ah, ya. Kau lelaki yah, gue sempat lupa." canda Francis. Matthew langsung menampol cowok berkebangsaan Perancis tersebut. Francis pun berkedip ke arah Matthew dan keluar meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Matthew terus menatap bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin. Wajah ini... begitu familiar. Iya, ia tahu ini wajahnya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya saat ini justru membuatnya ingat tentang... orang lain.

"Matt, aku menemukan sepasang sepatu!" seru Alfred sambil berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Francis dan Matthew. Ia terbelalak, Matthew tahu itu.

"K-kau..."

"Cantik? Manis? Sudahlah, itu tidak menghiburku sama sekali, Al." ujar Matthew, pipinya memerah. Alfred menggeleng dan berjalan mendekati ke saudaranya itu.

"...kau mirip Ibu." bisik Alfred.

"Mana mungkin... I-ibu begitu cantik, Al. Tidak seperti aku." bisiknya balik.

"Aku tidak bohong, Matt." seru Alfred sambil memegang tangan saudaranya. "S-setidaknya, beginilah wajah ibu terakhir kali kulihat." sambungnya. Tangannya berpindah mengelus pipi saudara kembarnya itu.

"K-kau membuatku ingin menangis, Al." Matthew tertawa. "Sudahlah, nanti make-up nya rusak dan Francis harus mengulanginya lagi."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku menemukan sepasang sepatu." ujar Alfred sambil mengambil sebuah kotak. "Aku asumsikan sih ini juga milik Ibu."

Alfred membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sepasang sepatu putih tanpa heels dengan pita berwarna serupa. Di tengah-tengah pita tersebut terdapat sebuah permata kecil yang berkilauan jika terkena cahaya.

"Ukuran sepatu Ibu dahulu tergolong besar, kupikir mungkin kau bisa memakainya." lanjutnya. "Duduk, Matt."

Matthew pun duduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang biasa berada di depan sebuah cermin berhias. Ia julurkan kaki kanannya sambil mengangkat sedikit gaun panjangnya. Alfred pun mengenakan sepatu tersebut ke kaki saudaranya.

"Ah, pas. Untunglah..." ucapnya sambil menghela nafas. Ia pun mengenakan sepatu yang sebelah kiri ke kaki saudaranya lagi.

Matthew pun kembali berdiri. Ia pun memperhatikan bayangan dirinya yang sekarang sekali lagi di depan cermin tadi. Memang benar kata Alfred, wajahnya memang mirip dengan mendiang Ibunya dahulu. Masih segar dipikirannya terakhir kali ibunya mengenakan gaun ini. Waktu itu sebuah acara keluarga ayahnya di Amerika, Ibunya mengenakan gaun yang sekarang sedang ia kenakan sedangkan ayahnya mengenakan sebuah tuxedo hitam. Memori indah itu berjalan begitu saja dipikirannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana denganku, Matt?"

Matthew menoleh, mendapati Alfred mengenakan sebuah tuxedo yang begitu mirip dengan yang pernah ayahnya kenakan. "Aku terlihat seperti ayah, huh?"

Matthew mengangguk. Ia benar-benar ingin meneteskan air matanya saat ini. Ia masih sangat merindukan ibu dan ayahnya. Mendadak ia langsung menutup kedua wajahnya, terisak.

"H-hey, Matt? Jangan menangis, oke? Make-up nya. Make-up nya." ujar Alfred sambil merangkul saudara kembarnya itu. Ia pun menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan putih. "Kita pergi sekarang, bagaimana?"

Matthew mengangguk dan mengambil sapu tangan putih tersebut. Menghapus sedikit air mata yang sempat keluar dari matanya. Ia pun memandangi sapu tangan itu lagi...

"Alfred, bukankah ini sapu tangan yang kemarin kau gigiti, eh?"

Alfred mengabaikannya dan terus saja berjalan keluar.

xXx

Sekolah malam itu sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi berpakaian serba mahal. Tuxedo hitam yang masih hitam juga gaun-gaun cantik berbahankan satin yang mengkilap tertimpa sinar rembulan. Ya, acara pensi kali ini dilaksanakan outdoor, berhubung malam itu adalah malam dimana Bulan akan diperkirakan bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Bulan-nya bersinar dengan terang sekali huh, Matt?" tanya Alfred dengan riang sambil menggandeng saudara kembarnya keluar dari mobil. Ya, sebuah mobil sport mahal yang berhasil mereka beli dengan tabungan dan kerja keras mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya bukan Bulan-lah yang bersinar, Al. Bulan hanya memantulkan sinar dari Matahari..." jelas Matthew.

Alfred tertawa, "Hahaha... Kau memang pintar, Matt." ujarnya.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah keramaian. Terlihat banyak pasang siswa-siswi yang mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik klasik romantis. Tiba-tiba, sekelompok gadis-gadis yang kemarin menemui Alfred dan Matthew menghampiri mereka. Menagih janji, tentu saja.

"Hey, Alfie~ Jadi... mana cewek yang kau bicarakan kemarin?" tanya salah satu dari gadis-gadis tersebut. Gadis ini mengenakan gaun oranye panjang yang sedikit terbuka di bagian dadanya. Ia mengenakan sebuah kalung emas putih yang dihiasi liontin permata. Matthew hanya menunduk. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang saat ini, gadis-gadis ini justru terlihat lebih...cantik daripada dirinya. Ia pun langsung menepuk wajahnya sendiri. Lagipula ia kan lelaki, tentu saja ia tidak cantik.

"Ah, ini. Namanya Madeline." ujar Alfred. Matthew dengan gugupnya menganggukan kepalanya dengan sopan. Ia bisa melihat gadis-gadis itu mulai membisik-bisikkan sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Dia cantik. Lebih cantik daripada kalian!" seru Alfred dengan bangganya. Ia pun kembali merangkul saudaranya itu sembari tersenyum dengan cerahnya.

"Alfie sayang, bagaimana kalau kau ambilkan minuman dahulu untuk pacarmu. Kami ingin mengobrol sedikit dengan dia." ujar salah satu dari sekelompok gadis tersebut.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Stay here, sunshine." bisik Alfred sambil mencium pipi saudaranya itu. Matthew langsung terbelalak, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan ia bisa merasa kedua pipi-nya memanas. Setelah mencium saudaranya itu, Alfred langsung berlari menghilang di kerumunan siswa-siswi lain.

Setelah Alfred pergi, salah satu gadis berjalan mendekat ke arah Matthew. "So, Madeline. Gue gak tau apa yang ngebuat Alfred begitu ngebet bilang dia nggak single sampai-sampai menggunakan adiknya sendiri buat jadi penutup kebohongannya." desisnya. Matthew langsung terhenyak.

"A-apa maksud kalian?"

"Maksud kami? Maksud kami adalah kalian pikir kau bisa membohongi kami? Kami sejak awal sudah tahu yang Alfred maksud adalah kau!" teriaknya sambil menarik wig Matthew hingga terlepas. "Kau berdandan sampai seperti ini untuk dirinya? Kau ini mengidap Brother Complex atau..."

Matthew sudah cukup dengan ini. Ia malu. Sangat malu malah! Sambil menggenggam wig miliknya ia berlari keluar dari keramaian. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya terduduk di sebuah tangga. Menguburkan wajahnya di lututnya dan mulai terisak. Ia sudah tahu hal ini tidak akan berhasil, gadis-gadis itu bukanlah sekelompok perempuan bodoh yang gampang ditipu! Entah apa yang membuatnya setuju untuk melakukan ini dengan Alfred. Sayang? Mungkin. Ia tidak ingin melihat saudaranya dalam kesusahan. Mereka saudara dan saling tolong-menolong, tentu saja. Alfred selalu ada di saat Matthew kesusahan, begitu pula Matthew yang ingin menolong Alfred setiap ia dalam kesusahan.

Tapi bukan itu... Matthew merasa bukan hal itu lah yang membuatnya mau melakukan ini semua...

xXx

"Dimana Madeline?"

Sekelompok gadis-gadis itu memandang Alfred sampai akhirnya mereka tertawa, "Madeline...Madeline... Maksudmu Matthew, Alfred?"

Alfred memasang tampang bingung walaupun di dalam hatinya ia terkejut, "K-kalian bicara apaan sih?"

"Sudahlah, Alfie sayang~ Kita tahu yang barusan itu bukan Madeline. In fact, dia sama sekali bukan perempuan. Dia saudaramu!" ucapnya.

Alfred menatap sekeliling. Ia tidak berhasil menemukan saudaranya itu. Wajahnya langsung berubah pucat.

"Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu kepadanya kan?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tidak ada. Kami hanya 'membuka kebenaran'." jawab gadis tersebut sambil tertawa dengan centilnya. Alfred langsung berlari mencari saudaranya itu. Tapi sejauh ia berlari, ia tetap tidak melihat saudaranya itu.

"Matthew!" teriaknya. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. 'Bagaimana kalau Matthew pulang?' pikirnya. Ia pun terus berlari mencari saudaranya itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia mendapati sesosok manusia mengenakan gaun putih dan berambut pirang sedang tertunduk dan terisak di sebuah tangga. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah wig pirang yang kusut.

"Matthew..." ujar Alfred sambil menaiki tangga tersebut. Ia sentuh bahu pemuda Kanada itu pelan.

"Maafkan aku..." ujarnya. "S-seharusnya aku tidak menyeretmu ke dalam masalah ini."

Matthew mendongakkan kepalanya. "Tidak, ini salahku. I was just... agree and all. Even I know that this won't end well..." bisiknya.

"Tidak, tetap saja ini salahku, Matt." bisik Alfred sambil merangkul saudara kembarnya itu. "Maaf, Matt... Maaf..." bisiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Matthew. "Lagipula, waktu itu kau sedang kesusahan, eh? Tentu saja aku harus menolongmu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Alfred pun turut tersenyum melihat wajah saudaranya itu, "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Ibu. Selalu tegar..."

"Jangan membandingkanku dengan beliau, Alfred."

"Tidak, kenyataannya memang begitu, Matt." ucap Alfred sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Matthew.

"A-alfred..." bisik Matthew. Wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Hmmm?"

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat, eh?"

"Ah, maaf." katanya. "Habis kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Ibu." lanjutnya sambil mengusap sedikit rambut yang menutupi wajah saudaranya.

Matthew terdiam.

"Aku kangen Ibu."

"Begitu pula aku, Al. Juga ayah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, menurutmu aku mirip dengan ayah tidak? Tuxedo ini juga aku temukan di gudang, pastinya milik ayah." ujarnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Matthew pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu milik Alfred.

"Btw, bro..."

"Ya?" tanya Matthew.

"I love you..."

Matthew terhenyak, jantungnya kembali berdebar keras sampai akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, berbisik pelan di telinga saudaranya itu.

"I love you too, bro."

xXx

* ) English version = My Girlfriend who lives in Canada. A lie invented by hundreds if not thousands of geeky American high school boys who can't get any dates and don't want to appear pathetic. (source: Urban Dictionary)

LOL, WUT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN KNOW! TTATT

So far, ini satu-satunya oneshot Americest yang berhasil saya ketik. Saya nggak tau ini genre-nya musti saya taruh di Family atau Romance LMAO.

Btw, ya, di fic ini ceritanya America dan Canada itu dua anak kembar yatim piatu yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya. Siapa orang tuanya? Hohoho... yang itu gunakan imajinasi kalian masing-masing ya? ;)) *dilempar*

Berhubung ini fic di ketik tengah malem, saya terlalu males buat membaca ulang dan memeriksa typo jadi sampaikan segala kesalahan saya di review ya?

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca wutisthisidontevenknow :D

Sign,

Anastasia Keehl

P.S.: Another lame title. Ada yang bisa memberi saran judul yang bagus? :) /plak


End file.
